


Say I Love You

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Aizen Sousuke Being Aizen Sousuke, Anal Sex, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Imbalance, Smut, Unrequited Love, chessplay, depending how well you know my series, i hope it is somewhat coherent, standalone story, story cross references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 09:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Gin tries to get Aizen to say 'I love you'... without success. Prequel to my other piece 'Say it' but can be read on its own with zero context. Smut and mild angst. Oneshot.
Relationships: Aizen Sousuke/Ichimaru Gin
Series: Heirverse: Phase 1 (Game) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/951453
Kudos: 16





	Say I Love You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Say It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8158180) by [thedrunkenwerewolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf). 



> Business: I own nothiiiiiing! Except heirverse.
> 
> Wordcount: 3054
> 
> A/n: I know there's lots going on in the world right now with the covid-19 pandemic and everything, but whether you're stuck inside or going to work because you're an essential worker (like me) while its all happening, whatever your situation is, hopefully this will be a nice distraction from things like it was for me :)
> 
> Story notes: prequel to my other piece 'Say it' ;) brought to you by drunk!Wolfie. But can be read on its own. Reviews are nice and keep us writers writing even if its just "Cool story bro needs more unicorns". NSFW in the slightest. But with most people working from home now I don't think this will be an issue.
> 
> Written to: Miku-tan's cover of 'Eh? Ah, Sou'. Go listen.
> 
> Enjoy the throwaway fic and keep safe :)

" _My mouth to him was a splendid cave full of priceless treasures. But I denied him entrance."_

_-_ _Vladamir Nabokov (Lolita)_

**Say I Love You**

Sousuke was frying a pan of bacon and eggs for supper, humming a happy little tune to himself. Seemingly preoccupied. But not preoccupied enough to not notice when Gin walked - or rather, tried to quietly sneak into the room.

"Food will be ready in a few minutes," Sousuke called out to him, making Gin pout.

"Aw, ya knew I was there?"

"The entire Seireitei knows," Sousuke teased, but not unkindly. "You're dreadful at masking your reiatsu." He smiled over his shoulder at his lover. "And your intent to jump me," he added, smile suggestive and eyes seductive. At which Gin couldn't help but blush a light pink.

Aizen just chuckled. "Grab some plates will you? Food's ready."

Gin did as he was told and got the plates and cutlery. Waiting most eagerly for the bacon. Sousuke always made the _best_ bacon. Nice and crispy. Just how he liked it. He watched his partner plate up the food, salivating like one of Pavlov's Dogs at the sight and smell of the delicious bacon.

The chef wasn't too bad either.

Gin smiled at Sousuke, eyes open, smile soft. How had he gotten so lucky?

Sousuke stopped his humming as he spooned the baked beans onto the plates. Having caught Gin gazing at him.

"What?" he asked, smiling.

"Have I told you I love you, lately?" Gin asked him. Drawing out the softest little chuckle from Sousuke.

"Yes," he answered. "Just this morning, if I recall correctly."

Gin laughed a little at that. It seemed his lover was feeling a little indulgent tonight. Perhaps he ought to take advantage of that. How often did Sousuke feel sentimental, after all?

"Funny," Gin laughed. "Don't remember that."

"Because your brain is a colander."

Gin pretended to be shocked. "Not a sieve?!"

"You've been upgraded," Sousuke said with a smile, turning off the stove.

"Wow," Gin said. "And here I was bein' nice."

"Mmm yes," Aizen hummed. "Only because you want something."

Gin sidled closer, humming softly, one arm snaking around his lover's shoulders as he draped his body over him. Pressing close against his back. "Hmm... well, there is something," Gin purred, voice sweeter than honey. "You could... say you love me."

Sousuke paused suddenly very, very still inside Gin's embrace. "Ah," he said.

Gin however, was less than amused. " _Ah?_ What do you _**mean**_ _'ah'?_ It's a real simple request. Just three little words..."

There was another pause, and all the earlier levity in the room died with Aizen's next sigh.

"Gin..." Aizen began. Voice trailing off. Unsure of how to finish that sentence.

"Aw, c'mon, please?" Gin asked, voice still gentle. He didn't want to make a habit of begging, but this was something he really wanted Sousuke to say to him. Because in all of their years together, Sousuke had never once said the words "I love you," to him. Even when prompted. And it was starting to make Gin feel a little bit unwanted. Sure, he _**knew**_ Aizen did indeed love him. The man showed him that every day. By leaving a hot mug of tea for him every morning. By making sure he was safe. But sometimes it would just be nice to hear him say it.

"Please, Sou?" Gin pleaded again. "I don't ask for much... well, I do, but let's pretend I don't."

Gin could sense his lover hesitate, deliberating. "Gin..."

"Say I love you."

Another pause.

Another sigh.

"You already know I do," Aizen said finally. Shoulders tense. Body stiff.

"So?" Gin said, tryng not to sound hurt. But he _was_ hurt, so he did a pretty poor job of hiding it. "It'd still be nice to hear you say it."

Another pause. This one feeling a lot longer than the others. And then Aizen asking quietly, "Why do you care so much if I say it? Don't I do enough to show you?"

"Not the point." Gin told him. "I wanna hear ya say it. I don't need to have a reason for that, do I?"

"Gin..."

" _ **Do** I?" _Gin repeated, some of his anger creeping into his voice in the form of a growl. He didn't snap or raise his voice often, but Aizen was _**really**_ pushing his buttons tonight. And not the good buttons.

Gin backed away and stood facing him. He watched Aizen's shoulders relax, all the tension – and more importantly, all the fight – leaving the older man's body.

"No," he said, sounding tired. "I suppose you don't."

The fight very quickly left Gin, too, after that. His own body mirroring his partner's. Shoulders sagging. Fists nclenching. Lungs sighing heavily.

"But you won't say it. Will you?"

Gin waited for a response, but the silence was his answer.

He sighed again and picked up the plate of his food before walking out. Aizen wasn't the only one who could answer with silence.

. . .

Needless to say, supper was... awkward. With a lot of silence and small talk that Gin was inherently bad at. By the time it was over, Gin was just glad to go to bed. He'd left Aizen downstairs to wash the plated and cutlery and crawled under the duvet, sulking.

Seriously. Why wouldn't his lover say it? He wasn't asking for the Moon or the stars here. Or even the goddamn Sun. Nothing so out of reach as that. He just wanted a little verbal affirmation of Sousuke's feelings for him.

Was that so hard?

Was that too much to ask?

No. It wasn't.

It would not be very hard _at all_ to say those three little words to him.

Say 'I love you'.

It was an easy request to fill.

For gods sakes, Gin wasn't asking him to kill anyone. Just repeat three little words back to him.

Easy. Even an idiot could do it. Even Aizen could do it.

So why didn't he want to?

Gin sighed again and hid further under the duvet. Wanting to hide and never come out.

What was he doing wrong? Was it something he said? Something he did? Something he _didn't say_? Something he _didn't_ do? Did Sousuke even love him at _all?_ Was he getting bored of him already? Was he not good enough? Was he-

His runaway train of thought was brought to a sudden, screeching halt when he heard the door open and his partner walk in. heard that soft sigh. The call of his name.

"Gin?"

Gin pulled the duvet even further over his head.

He felt Aizen sit on the bed.

"You're still mad."

"And you still won't say it," Gin snapped, though his voice was muffled by the duvet, which probably just made him sound sad and pathetic.

"I'm sorry," Aizen said softly.

"For?"

"Being a jerk, like always."

"Uh-huh," Gin poked his head out from under the covers to look at him. "And?" he prompted. "Do you love me?"

Aizen's answer was immediate. "Yes."

Gin tried not to sigh. That was not the answer he was looking for.

What did he have to do to make the man say it? He'd tried everything.. well, _almost_ everything. There was still one thing he _hadn't_ tried.

"So..." Gin began softly. "Will you tell me?"

He kept his voice soft and endearing, gently tilting Aizen's face towards him with his fingertips. "Will you tell me you love me?"

He did his very best to keep his eyes soft and his gaze seductive as he spoke. But his lover was firm in his refusal.

"No."

But Gin had expected that, so he moved forward with his plan.

"Oh?" he said sweetly. He was probably laying it on a little bit too thick, but Aizen was an idiot and needed things spelling out for him. This was one of those things. "What about if I do this?" he asked, giving his lover a long, deep and lingering kiss. One that he knew would leave Aizen wanting more.

And Gin knew that when it came to kisses, Aizen couldn't just have one. The man was greedy like that.

"What about now?" Gin asked, more than a little breathless himself. "Will you say it now?"

He'd hoped that would be enough. Just a little tease of something more. But of course, it was Aizen Sousuke, so it wouldn't be. The man was damn near untouchable, after all. Except in the physical sense. A master chessplayer. Someone who wouldn't go down without one hell of a good fight. So when Aizen again said "No," it was not a surprise.

Gin kept the smile on his face. It seemed he'd just have to... work for it.

"No?" Gin laughed a little.

Aizen smirked back at him. "No."

"oh," Gin sighed, arms snaking around his lover. Pulling him close. "Then what about if I do this?" he asked, kissing him again. Longer and deeper and much more passionately than before.

Sousuke moaned softly into the kiss and Gin let his fingers move up his back and work their way into his thick brown hair. Tangling themselves in the strands of it. Eyes closing as he sighed into it. Seeming to give in. Gin moaned softly, too. Because _gods_ Sousuke's kisses were just so good.

So good in fact that he almost forgot about his plan.

Almost.

Even though Sousuke made it oh so very tempting to just roll over and let the man have his way with him.

But Gin resisted. He had to, or else he'd never get Aizen to say it. And he managed to ignore the rather insistent hands that were running up his back and resting on the nape of his pale neck, pulling the robe off his shoulders. He ignored them, and decided now was the time to go for broke.

After all, you couldn't win the game if you didn't play.

So play he would.

He groaned quietly into the kiss and started seeking dominance with his tongue.

His lover was a little surprised by this, but he made no move to stop him. So Gin took it as a sign of encouragement. He opened his usually squinted eyes just enough to see the look of quiet amusement and the spark of intrigue in his Sousuke's intelligent chocolate eyes before he dived in again. Kissing deeper, harder, more hungrily than before. Knowing there was no way his lover could resist him now. He so rarely took the lead in their more intimate encounters, so Sousuke probably wanted to see what he would do. What he _could_ do.

And Gin was going to show him _exactly_ what he could do.

Gin was going to play his little game – and win.

And wouldn't _**that**_ surprise Aizen.

To be played like a fiddle. Beaten at a game of his own invention.

Gin pushed down the smirk that wanted to curve his lips. First, he actually had to _win_ that game. Which in itself would be a challenge, but one Gin was more than up to.

So when he broke away for air, he tried again.

"Tell me you love me," he said, breathlessly. Smile suggestive. Eyes soft. Everything Aizen Sousuke could ever want.

Aizen kissed him again. His answer unchanged. "No."

Gin kissed him back. "Then I'll make you."

He watched Aizen smile at that. Giving him that ' _Why don't you come and have a go if you think you're hard enough'_ look. "I'd like to see you try."

Gin smirked and answered, "I will," and then kissed him again, hungry and aggressive. Pushing him down onto his back on the bed, wrists pinned to the mattress. Fingers moving to entwine with his lover's.

"Say it," he breathed.

"Make me," Aizen smirked.

Gin rose to the bait and clamped down onto Sousuke's neck. All lips and tongue and teeth. Wanting to leave marks so everybody – especially that little bitch Momo - knew just who Aizen Sousuke belonged to. Who he loved. Who he shared his bed and his home and his life with.

It would be even better seeing those pretty purple bruises if the mad actually admitted it to him.

Gin knew he was on his way there when he heard his lover gasp softly and moan when he bit down on soft flesh and sucked hard on one particular spot. So if he kept this up – kept on touching and teasing and kissing and marking him like this – Aizen would crack like an egg and make him happy.

But he had a whole lot of work to do before he got there.

Gin's hand trickled down the body beneath him, reaching up under the yukata in search of more skin. His palm found a muscular thigh, and trailed down the soft inside of it. Sousuke shivering a little in anticipation. Gin's fingers teasing the promise of advancing their sexual encounter.

"Say it," Gin said softly. He wasn't going to beg – but Sousuke was certainly going to by the end of this. "Tell me you love me."

Aizen managed a soft, if very breathless, laugh. "Try harder."

Gin looked down at him and saw the smirk on Aizen's face. It was a smirk he knew very well. It was a smirk that taunted him, goaded him. And those brown eyes only emphasises his thoughts. _Well? Come on, then. Have a go if you think you're hard enough. If you think you can beat me at this game. Try it. See what happens..._

Again. Another challenge.

But Gin was determined to win this one, whatever it took. So he moved his hand again and grasped Aizen's rapidly hardening cock, and rolled his thumb around and over the slit of it. Enjoying his lover's absolutely _delightful_ moan as he did so.

"Oh, _fuck_ that's good," Aizen mumbled.

Gin just smiled. "Tell me now?"

Aizen's smirk widened. "Get these clothes off me and I just might."

Gin didn't need to be told twice. He kissed his lover hungrily and started pulling at Aizen's clothes, baring his shoulders. Sousuke getting to work on taking Gin's clothes off. Untying the knot holding them in place and making to easier for him to shrug out of it.

"Tell me," Gin whispered, his breaths heavy, his hand moving downwards again to take a hold of his lover's fully erect penis. Drawing out a little gasp and a pleasured "hmm". Gin took that encouragement and began pleasuring his lover.

"Say it," he breathed. "Say you love me."

Aizen's breaths were heavy, but his answer remained unchanged. "No."

Gin's hand stopped in its task, and he made his demand again. "Say it."

Aizen's large hand covered Gin's and made it resume. His other hand taking a hold of Gin's penis and doing the same. Making Gin's breath catch and moans slip out of his throat.

"No" he repeated. And all Gin could do was give up to the pleasure threatening to engulf him.

"Pl-please," Gin half moaned. He was too close to begging, and he couldn't beg. He _wouldn't_ beg.

"No," Aizen said again, gently yet swiftly rolling them over so he was on top. Gin's legs automatically opening for him out of habit. He got to work quickly, sucking on his fingers and gently pshing them inside Gin. Stretching him out ready.

"Ohhhhh,..." Gin moaned and shuddered, inwardly cursing the man. How dare he have such skilled magicians fingers.

"S-say it," Gin repeated again, though his voice was unever. Sounding, to his shame, less and less demanding each time he spoke.

"No," Aizen repeated, still calm and cool and collected as ever. Removing his fingers and positioning himself at Gin's entrance. Gin only able to gaze, flushed and breathless and needy, up at him.

"Say..."

"No."

And then Aizen was inside him, making him moan and writhe and lose all form of rational thought. Fucking him into the mattress, into oblivion, leaving him no choice but to hold onto him.

He was close, so dangerously close to the edge, to begging, to pleading, only able to babble nonsense punctuated occasionally with Sousuke's given name.

He was so, _so_ close to the edge, and his lover was doing everything he could to push Gin over it.

"Say..." Gin managed, trying to hold onto his last rational thought, but even that was sipping through his fingers like sand. He wanted Sousuke to say it – _**needed**_ him to say it But Aizen's answer didn't change.

"No."

Pleeeease!" The word was a strange, strangled cry, as the last of his bravado was stripped away.

But still, the answer was "No."

One more groan, one more thrust after that, and Gin got pushed over the edge. He came with a cry, absolute euphoria of the boy whiting out his vision. Thick, creamy ropes of cum splurting out of him as his lover's seed filled him.

. . .

When Gin came to, it was the middle of the night. He was clean, dressed in a freshly ironed robe, and Aizen was fast asleep beside him with one arm, slung over him. Gin blinked his eyes open and

tried to move his body, finding it exhausted.

Slowly, he began to recall what happened earlier, and clenched his teeth.

He'd been had. Played like a fiddle. A goddamn fucking fiddle. Beaten at his own game. He'd set out to play Aizen, and Aizen had played _**him!**_

Frustration bubbled its way up inside him. _Dammit! Goddamn it all!_

_Damn him!_

_And damn_ _**me** _ _for playing right into his hands!_

Gin lay there shaking with unexpressed rage. At Aizen. At himself for his failure, at letting himself get played so easily like that. For foolishly believing he could play the game at the same level as Aizen Sousuke.

He rolled over onto his belly, trying to bottle it up. But it was no good. It was all going to come out of him whether he wanted to or not.

So he dug his shaking hands into his pillow, pressed his face into it to muffle the sound, and screamed.


End file.
